bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Sky-Line
The Sky-Line is a mode of transportation throughout Columbia. It was originally created to be the city's main freight transport system, until young Joy-riders were able to travel on them, only to be injured from using improper tools. This forced the Sky-Lines to be adapted for personal travel with the use of Sky-Hooks."BioShock: Infinite - The Future of the Past" article by Patrick Kolan at IGN.com It is comprised of metal rails that the user can attach to with Sky-Hooks"Ten Things You Should Know About BioShock Infinite: Day 5" article by Chris Remo at IrrationaGames.com and ride to get to their destination quickly. Booker DeWitt uses the Sky-Line to chase after Saltonstall following Charles's death in the BioShock Infinite demo. In a more recent gameplay video, Booker also uses this transport system to reach an airship, switching between Sky-Lines at will while dodging enemies and cargo shipments. In the 2012 VGA game awards trailer, Booker DeWitt uses the Sky-Line to take out several enemies and make his way down to a Handyman. During the fight the latter enemy latches on to the Sky-Line and electrifies it, forcing Booker to land. It was previously thought that, through the manipulation of Tears, Elizabeth had the ability to phase Sky-Line portions in and out of existence, as well as summon cargo onto the rails to clear the line of enemies. This was not the case in the final game. Booker can also jump off skylines to melee enemies below with his Sky-Hook. Debut Gameplay Demo During the beta gameplay of BioShock Infinite, Booker DeWitt rides along the Sky-Line. He catches himself on it as he falls, and slides along it using a Sky-Hook. He is also seen throwing enemies off of the line by meleeing them as he passes. Gallery File:Sky-Hook (Time 0 05 03;21).png|A Sky-Hook Booker uses in the Debut Gameplay Demo. File:Image bioshock infinite-1Sky-Hook cropped.jpg|A more developed Sky-Hook, as seen in the E3 2011 Gameplay Trailer. File:Infinitespreadv2.jpg|To the left is an advertisement for Sky-Hooks, which the citizens of Columbia use to travel across the Sky-Line. File:Saltonstall.jpg|Saltonstall preparing to mount the Sky-Line. File:Sky-Lines View.jpg|Another view of the Sky-Line. Skylines System.jpeg|Every part of Columbia is connected with many Sky-Lines. skylinebankfight_ONLINE.jpg|Sky-Line Carnage. fcoccqo.png.jpg|One of the Sky-Line gates keeping rails up in the air. Trivia *Rails are kept up in the air by gates with balloons attached to them. They are placed on the longer fragments of Sky-Lines, or in places where they cannot be held by pillars. *In a manner similar to traffic indicators, Sky-Lines are dotted with green lights. *Both Booker and Elizabeth have the ability to use Sky-Lines system. *The creators stated that they wanted to give the player the feeling they are riding a roller coaster when on a Sky-Line. *The Sky-Line can be electrocuted by the Handyman. *Its revealed by the Developers that if the player is in free-fall there will always be a sky-line available. *Sky-Lines do not cast shadows on the environment. *On Sky-Lines, Booker is somehow capable of wielding and reloading larger weapons with one hand. References Category:BioShock Infinite